


Thunderstorm

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin get caught in a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Kinwad.

When the massive lightning bolt lit up the sky, Brian jumped to his feet, knocking over the chair. He nervously edged away from his desk, but the clap of thunder that followed was a deafening reminder to back up his latest ad campaign. He scrambled to save hours of irreplaceable work and unplugged the computer. After doing the same with Justin’s, he rushed to the TV and jerked the plug from the wall, hopefully rescuing it from certain death.

He did a brief scan of the first floor, then dashed up the stairs. “Where the fuck are you?”

“In here.” The door to one of the guest rooms swung open. “I’m talking to Daphne.”

“On the land line?” His eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you crazy?” He snatched the phone from Justin and told Daphne he’d call her back later, much later. 

“What are you doing? She really needed someone to talk to.”

“She’ll live. Not sure about us, though.” When another boom echoed through the house, he cringed. “Jesus Christ!”

“Stupid question, but why are you carrying my computer mouse?”

Brian looked at his hand and gave a sheepish shrug. “I guess I just grabbed it.”

“In an attempt to save its life?" Justin gasped in mock horror. "Please don’t tell me you left the keyboard and the mouse pad behind to suffer a gruesome fate!”

“Very funny. I also backed up your work.”

“Thank you.” He gave Brian a tender kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around him as they walked down to the living room. “I love thunderstorms! Let’s light a fire and watch it through the French windows.”

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“Why don’t you pour us a couple of drinks?” With Brian’s tension radiating in waves, he wondered if slipping something into his glass would be his only chance to stay sane through the storm.

When two brilliant flashes of lightning collided with an explosion of thunder, Brian dragged him into the hallway. “That’s it. We’re going to the car.”

“I’m not going outside in this weather!”

“It’s safe there. I read something about the rubber on tires isolating people from lightning.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it—”

“Come on.” Brian flung open the door. “Go!”

\----------

“So, now what?” 

Brian stared straight ahead. “You could blow me.”

“Or?”

“I could blow you.” He reached for the zipper on Justin’s pants.

“I’m not letting you anywhere near my dick in this weather.” Justin swatted at his hand. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. I bought a new CD.”

“What shit did you get this time?” 

“ABBA. A brand new collection of their best songs.”

“I’m not listening to some fucking pop from the seventies.”

“Oh, please! I’ve heard you singing to ‘Dancing Queen’ when you thought no one was listening.”

“Did the lightning strike your head?”

“No, but thanks for asking.” Justin pouted for a second before he broke into a smile. “We could play charades.”

“Just give me the fucking CD.”

With Brian drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Justin sang at the top of his lungs. “This is fun!” he shouted. “What a great idea to spend time together in the car.”

Brian ignored him. He continued to watch the sky, flinching every time the booms of thunder overpowered the music. 

A few songs later, Justin said, “Check the rear view mirror. It’s all blue and sunny. The worst is over.”

Brian left the car hesitantly and looked around. “It does seem to be over.”

“Duh.” Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m hungry. Let’s go to the diner.”

\----------

“What are you boys doing here?” Deb greeted them with a rib-crushing hug.

“We were hoping to get something to eat. You do still serve food in this fine dining establishment, right?”

She smacked the back of Brian’s head and picked up her notepad. “Hell of a thunderstorm, wasn’t it? Did you get it, too?”

Brian nodded.

“Were you scared? You know it’s just the clouds arguing."

He cursed at Justin’s fit of giggles. “Just get us a burger and a chicken salad.”

As more people ventured out after the storm, the diner quickly filled up, and their friends had to squeeze themselves in at the corner table. Michael waited until Brian went to the counter for their drinks. “Spill! How bad was it?”

“At one point, he used me as a shield.”

“I did not!” Brian slammed the glasses down.

“You made me walk in front of you to the car!”

“Did he like, _squeal_?” Michael didn’t let up, despite the fact that Brian had spent fifteen minutes trying to change the subject. 

“I never heard him make noises like that without my tongue up—” Justin spit out the fries Brian shoved into his mouth. “What the fuck?”

“Eat up. I have errands to run.”

“Run them without me.”

“Fine.” Brian stood up and yanked his jacket from the chair.

“Could you pick up sketchpads for me while shopping for lightning rods?”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose when everyone started laughing. “How many do you need?”

“Two, please.”

Shooting them a death glare, he stomped out.

“He’s so fucking adorable.” Debbie took his place at the table and pulled out her cell phone to show the new pictures of her grandchildren.

“Still enjoying it?” Justin smiled at her concentration as she swiped across the screen.

“I sure am! You boys couldn’t have bought me a better birthday gift! Have you ever seen kids that cute?” She pointed to the photos and glowed with pride when they shook their heads.

“Look at the weather forecast.” Ted nodded at the TV on the wall.

“Fuck!” Justin picked up his phone. “Hi, Lindsay. Can we visit you this weekend? It’s been so long.” He sighed. “Yeah, I’m watching it right now. Thanks! I’ll let you know what time we’ll arrive. No, we’ll be driving—the rubber on the tires calms him.”

With a holler from the kitchen that her order was ready, Debbie got up and patted his shoulder. “You’re a good kid, Sunshine.”

“Do you want to come with us, Deb? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

“Thanks, but I have a date with Carl on Saturday. He’s taking me to dinner and a movie. I even bought a new dress, dark pink with flowers.”

“It’s beautiful.” Emmett hugged her arm. “And you look beautiful wearing it.”

The bell over the door rang when Brian returned. He glanced up at the TV as he handed a shopping bag to Justin.

“These are the expensive pads! You didn’t have to buy me those.”

“Only the best for the famous artiste,” he drawled. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Yes.”

\----------

“I was thinking of visiting Gus and the girls this weekend,” Brian said casually as they pulled up to their house.

“I already called Lindsay. They’d love to have us.”

“You don’t have to go with me if you don’t want to.”

“I miss Gus, too, you know.”

Brian threaded his fingers through the blond hair and drew him in for a kiss.

“Want to leave first thing in the morning?” Justin asked. He bit his lip and tried not to laugh when Brian checked the weather app and nodded eagerly.


End file.
